Everything Changes
by mysterybrie
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Jim had ended up dead before he drove Edward away from the Boggs home?
1. Default Chapter

Everything Changes  
  
Summary- This is a "what if" story. What if drunken Jim and his buddy had gone out after Edward, only to wrap the van around a telephone pole and end up dead? Would Edward and Kim's lives have turned out differently? Would the community have learned to re-accept Edward and see Jim as the real villain? This is where the story will take you.  
  
Chapter 1- The Horrible Accident  
  
Jim was furious. That Edward scissors-freak had come into his near perfect suburbia life and ruined everything for him. He moved in with the Boggs family and with his too nice, too sickly sweet personality had taken his girl away. Jim was convinced Edward had a crush on Kim, and he took every opportunity to mock him for it. Kim had always come to that freak's defense and Jim was getting real tired of it. He got the bright idea to have Edward help him break into his father's vault, only to have the plan backfire. He had wisely left Edward behind to bear the brunt of the blame and he had only succeeded in driving Kim further away. Jim tried to convince Kim that Edward was no good, he was dangerous and he would never fit in. After Edward's night in jail, he was labeled a danger to the community and rumors spread like wildfire. It wasn't long before the entire Boggs family were considered outsiders along with Edward and Jim wouldn't have it any other way. It was the night of the Boggs' Christmas Party and Jim had gone to their house to see Kim and persuade her to come back to him. He arrived and scared Edward who was working on beautiful, angel ice sculpture. Edward had whipped around and inadvertently cut Kim on the palm of her hand. Jim got angry and took it out on Edward and told him to leave and never come back because he was a freak who would never fit in. Edward had run off and Kim had again turned Jim away, preferring a freak over him. That was the last straw for Jim, who went off to get drunk with his friend.  
  
This is where our story begins......  
  
Jim and Denny, who was Jim's mode of transportation, got good and drunk over the whole Kim/Edward situation. Jim was so angry and drunk that in his twisted mind, getting revenge on Edward was all that mattered. He forced Denny, who was also completely trashed, to drive back to the Boggs house.  
  
By this point, Edward had found his way back to his Kim and he stood by a front window holding her in his arms. He let his chin rest on her blonde head and he thought about how perfect this moment was. His beautiful, sweet, Kim was in his arms and she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Kim and Edward heard an enormous crash coming from just down the street. The couple broke their embrace and ran outside to see what was going on. The scene outside was terrifying. About ten houses down from the Boggs' residence, a heavy utility pole stood, supplying power to many of the houses in the neighborhood. Denny, in his drunken stupor, had managed to put his van squarely into the pole at a good rate of speed. The entire front of the van was crumpled and there was nothing left of the windshield. Kim and Edward, along with Kim's little brother Kevin (who had been walking down the sidewalk toward home) ran down the street to the van. They got there along with many other neighbors and found a horrible sight. Jim had been thrown through the windshield and he now lay in a crumpled heap several yards in front of the van. It was obvious that he was already dead. Kim screamed and buried her face in Edward's chest, as Edward stood like a statue, staring in horror. He had been thinking these evil thoughts about Jim and now Jim was dead.  
  
Kim was crying and babbling, "I can't believe I was so mean to him, he just wanted to protect me," over and over again. Edward held her as tight as he could as the growing crowd watched the scene unfold. The police and an ambulance showed up in a matter of minutes and pushed the crowd back, encouraging them to go back to their houses. Kim's parents showed up and joined the crowd, who was beginning to whisper about the tragedy. The smell of alcohol was strong in the air and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. The ambulance took Jim and Denny away and the police forced people back to their homes.  
  
The Boggs family and Edward made their way back home, still in a trance about the horrible accident. Kim was still quite shaken, but she refused to leave Edward's side. She knew in her heart that Edward was a kind and gentle soul who had been manipulated and harassed by her jealous boyfriend. One part of her knew Jim had received exactly what he deserved, but that didn't make her feel any better. Kim's parents and Kevin knew there was no use in trying to comfort the still hysterical Kim, so they went on to bed.  
  
Kim and Edward sat on the couch in the living room for hours. Edward let Kim cry on his shoulder until her tears dried up and she could cry no longer. She sniffled and lifted her head to look into Edward's soulful eyes. "Am I a terrible person for feeling a little relieved that Jim won't be harassing us anymore?" she asked Edward. Edward looked at her and thought carefully. He hadn't enjoyed being humiliated by Jim and watching him treat Kim the way he did, but he didn't feel anyone deserved to die so horribly. He stared into Kim's eyes as he gave her a reply. "No," he said, "I don't think you are a terrible person. In fact, I don't think you could have been any more loving and fair and wonderful to Jim." Kim simply smiled at Edward's sweet response and laid her tear-stained cheek on his leather-clad shoulder. "I love you, Edward," she murmured, just before she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Edward sat awake for at least another hour, thinking for the first time about the future. He wondered if Kim could ever live with him the way he was-incomplete and bearing weapons for hands. He came to the conclusion that Kim had a big heart and an open mind, and that would allow her to do anything she wanted. She was accepting and she saw the inner beauty Edward had to offer. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about anymore. He laid his cheek on the top of her head and fell asleep, dreaming of his life with Kim.  
  
That's all for now, there will certainly be more to come!! Coming up~~~~ Edward and Kim face the harsh reality of days to come and Edward finally gets his chance to meet a doctor who can help him become a normal man. 


	2. The Morning After

Chapter 2- The Morning After  
  
A bright ray of sunshine through the front window fell across Kim's face and woke her from her peaceful slumber. At first, she was confused and didn't know why she was in the living room, but then she remembered the previous night's events. Kim sat up, rubbing her stiff neck and she looked at Edward. He was still soundly asleep, a gentle smile on his scarred face. Kim leaned over and whispered in his ear, "wake up my love and face another day." Edward opened his dark eyes and looked around the room. He smiled at Kim, and said, "good morning."  
  
Kim stood up and announced that she was going to go take a shower before everyone else got up. After Kim had left, Edward got up and went outside and looked around. He had done a good job of destroying the neighborhood in his rage the night before. He felt ashamed of his actions and he hoped his new friends would somehow forgive him.  
  
Edward was still standing in the front yard, lost in a thought, when Peg woke up and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She looked out the window and saw Edward standing there, his shoulders sagging and his head down. Peg knew what Edward must have been thinking; he was the reason Jim and Denny were dead. Peg's heart went out to the confused young man, and she decided to go outside and see if he would come in and have some breakfast. Peg went outside and asked Edward if he was hungry. He simply nodded and followed Peg back into the house. He was silent all through breakfast, although his mood did brighten a bit when Kim came into the room. Peg smiled to herself, she was glad Kim had accepted Edward and though he was different, she knew he was a better match for her daughter than Jim.  
  
After breakfast, Kim asked Edward what he wanted to do for the rest of the day. Edward thought for a moment, then said, "I want to make things right with my friends." Kim knew exactly what he meant, and she thought it was big of him to go asking for forgiveness when he had really done nothing wrong.  
  
Kim and Edward spent the day going door to door, with Edward carefully taking the time to say he was sorry for having caused any trouble and for scaring the neighborhood. He found most of the community willing to accept him again and that couldn't have made him any happier. Kim and Edward returned home just in time for dinner, which made Edward extremely happy-he hadn't eaten in days since he had been so upset. Edward was also very emotionally and physically drained, so he went to bed a little early. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and he had nothing but pleasant dreams of his Kim.  
  
The next morning, Peg came and woke Edward up very early, saying she had a special surprise for him. Peg had called a doctor friend of hers, and had made an appointment for Edward to see him. Edward was thrilled, but he was also very nervous. Peg helped him dress in his only suit and after a quick breakfast, the pair headed downtown to visit the doctor.  
  
Dr. Cassell's office was located in a big, brick building not far from the bank. He specialized in prosthetics and he as always on the leading edge of technology. Dr. Cassell examined Edward's hands and arms and determined that Edward was a good candidate for some prosthetic forearms. He scheduled an appointment for surgery for the next week and showed Edward the arms/hands he would be getting. Edward was in awe; they looked so real, and Edward would be able to use them almost as normally as any other human.  
  
Edward was excited to get home so he could tell Kim what the doctor had said. He was uncharacteristically chatty with Peg on the way home as he talked about what it would be like to hold utensils, run his hands through his wild hair, and finally shake hands with other men. Peg was very happy for Edward, but she couldn't help but wonder if this was everything Edward would want. All Edward wanted was to be like everyone else, but his special hands set him apart from the norm and helped to make him extraordinary. However, Peg had every intention of supporting Edward and helping him through this life changing experience.  
  
The next week flew by and Edward's excitement grew with each passing day. He spent many days doing a few haircuts and topiary creations, but he was anxious to get a real pair of human hands. Now, he would finally be complete. Kim was excited for Edward, and for herself; once Edward had his hands he could do anything he wanted and he would have total freedom-to go anywhere with her.  
  
The night before the surgery, Edward approached his love with a small problem. Dr. Cassell had told Edward that he needed to come for his surgery without his leather suit, so the doctor would have plenty of room to work without getting caught in the clothing. Edward was too shy to ask Peg to help him and he wanted to share this experience with Kim anyway. Edward had never removed the suit before because he had no way of undoing all the snaps and buckles.  
  
Edward was shy and kept his eyes down as he asked Kim for her help. Kim was touched and of course very curious about what was hidden under all the leather. Kim took Edward to her room and locked the door behind them. She placed Edward in the middle, facing the mirror over the dresser. She stood in front of him and forced him to look into her eyes. "Edward," she said, "I promise that whatever I see and whatever we say will never leave this room. I love you and your comfort and happiness mean everything to me." "Thank you," was all Edward replied. He was nervous and shaky, but he trusted and loved Kim with all his heart.  
  
Kim started at his neck and unbuckled the buckles slowly and deliberately. Underneath was pale, ashen skin that was soft and a little clammy. Kim reached up and kissed Edward's neck gently and looked up into his worried eyes. She then reached down to his waist and undid the large, studded belt, which she then removed and let fall to the floor. She worked her way up his body, undoing buckles and clips and zippers. Once she was finished, she paused and looked up at Edward's face. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted in nervous anticipation. "Are you ready?" she asked him. He nodded 'yes' and she pulled the two halves of the suit apart. Edward's ghostly pale skin was revealed. It was so pale that she could almost see right into his chest. She thought she could almost see his heart beating. The sight took her breath away. She unzipped the sleeves of the garment and let it too fall to the floor.  
  
She took one of Edward's hands and looked carefully at where it joined with his arm, near his elbow. The connection was very different than she had imagined it being. Instead of finding the scissors simply screwed into his arm as she had thought they would be, his arms flowed into his sharp hands, there was no clear line between arm and hand.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to keep going," she asked Edward, though it was really more of a comment if anything. He nodded again and Kim went to work unzipping and unbuckling his pants. She slowly removed them, averting her eyes to avoid embarrassing both herself and Edward. She stole a couple of quick glances and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was built like any other man. She removed his shoes and then rose and backed away from him. Edward looked into the mirror for the first time without his covering. He studied every part of his body in detail, being careful not to touch anything-there was no way he was scarring any other part of his body.  
  
When Edward was finished looking, Kim brought him some of the new underwear and pajamas Peg had purchased for him. She put them on his body with the same care she had used in removing his old outfit. She was glad Edward did not know to be shy about his most private parts as her hand grazed his rear lightly. When she was finished dressing him, she led him to her bed and covered him up after he laid down.  
  
She was just about to turn away and sleep on the sofa bed, when she heard Edward call out from behind her. "Don't go," he said. She turned around and looked at him. She found it hard to resist the sweet puppy-dog look in his eyes, so she went back to the bed. Edward scooted over as far as he could and Kim climbed in the bed with him. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "good night." She then put her head on his warm shoulder and her hand on his stomach. She could feel the warmth of his skin under her hand and she realized that she wouldn't be able to live without him. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep, as did Edward. Both of them had pleasant dreams about the future.  
  
Up next- Edward finally gets his hands and he can't wait to use them to explore the world around him--- most importantly his Kim. 


	3. Holding Hands

Chapter 3- Holding Hands  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone, this is only my 2nd story ever, so I'm still figuring everything out. I really appreciate the encouragement though!  
  
Edward was having the strangest dream he had ever had. He dreamt he was flying over his community, waving to all his friends and having a conversation with an eagle. He was having so much fun, up in the clouds that he decided to keep going. It wasn't long before he realized he was lost and he started to panic and call out, "Kim, Kim!!"  
  
All of a sudden, Edward woke up.  
  
He looked up to see Kim's face staring down at him, a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong, Edward," she asked him. "Nothing," he replied, "just a funny dream." Kim smiled at him and said, "today is the big day, are you excited?" Edward was incredibly nervous but very excited. He just nodded at Kim and gave her a wide eyed smile.  
  
Kim got up out of the bed and helped Edward up too. They both took turns going to the bathroom (something Edward had to start doing since he had been eating and drinking like a normal human) then Kim helped Edward put on some comfortable sweats for his trip to the surgeon. Kim then quickly got dressed and together, she and Edward went to the kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
Peg was sitting at the table, drinking some coffee and waiting for Edward and Kim to get up and dressed. It was still pretty early, but the rest of the family was already gone for work and school.  
  
Edward and Kim walked into the kitchen and Peg greeted them with a wide smile. "Edward, are you excited," Peg asked him. He nodded, but Peg could tell he was obviously nervous. After a quick breakfast, the three piled into Peg's car and headed downtown to the doctor's office.  
  
After a brief talk with the surgeon about how long the surgery would take and recovery time, Kim and Peg were dismissed to the waiting room and Edward was taken back to get prepped for surgery. Edward was extremely nervous, his scissor blades were twitching and his face was ghostly white. A kind nurse helped him change into a gown and then had him lay down on a bed. Soon another man game and told Edward he was going to give him some medicine to make him sleep. It wasn't long before Edward was out cold.  
  
Kim and Peg sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours, until Dr. Cassell finally came to get them. "The surgery went very well, and Edward is in recovery," he told them. "Can we see him," Kim asked quickly. "Sure, but only for a few minutes, he needs his rest," the doctor told her.  
  
Kim and Peg followed the doctor to a recovery room and there they found Edward still asleep with bandages covering most of his arms. "When he is fully recovered, he will be able to use his hands like you and I do," the doctor told Peg. "Each finger has a sensor at the end which is connected to the nerves in his arms, he will even be able to feel some things," he said. Peg and Kim were surprised and very happy for Edward. They both went over and kissed his cheek and then went back to the waiting room until he was awake.  
  
Edward woke up in the early evening, a little confused as to where he was, but Kim was there to comfort him. He had to stay at the doctor's office over night for observation, but would be allowed to leave the following morning.  
  
Morning eventually came and Peg and Kim came to pick Edward up. He had to wear the bulky bandages for the next week then go back to Dr. Cassell for a check-up. The week went by slower than any week in Edward's entire life. He knew from talking to the doctor that it would take a long time for him to recover fully, but he was hoping the time would pass quickly.  
  
It was finally time for his check-up appointment and he was incredibly excited to see his new hands. When he and Peg and Kim finally got the doctor's office, Edward practically ran into the building in his excitement. Dr. Cassell carefully removed Edward's bandages and at long last, Edward got to see his hands. It was the most incredible thing Edward had ever seen. He just looked at his hands, turning them over and over in awe as though he couldn't believe they really belonged to him. After Dr. Cassell had cleared him (make Edward promise not to be too active for at least another week or 2) the trio decided to head out for lunch to celebrate.  
  
It was as though a whole new world were open to Edward. He could finally hold utensils, pick up a glass to get a drink (after dropping it the first time and spilling Coke in his lap), and even just pass Peg the salt and pepper.  
  
When Edward got home, he wanted to touch everything to see what it was like. It wasn't easy to figure out how to use his new fingers without dropping things or even breaking them, but it surely wouldn't be long before he was a pro like everyone else.  
  
He showed off his new skills to everyone at the dinner table and managed not to spill his drink on himself this time around. The whole family was impressed and Edward smiled and talked more at this meal than ever before. When bedtime rolled around, he was excited to change his clothes by himself, although he still found buttons about impossible to master.  
  
After Edward had put on his pajamas, he went to look for Kim; she had been very silent most of the evening. He eventually found her outside on the porch, just sitting there looking up at the stars. He sat down beside her, and she didn't even turn her head to look at him or say 'hello.' "Kim, is something wrong," he asked her. She looked at him, tears starting to glisten in her dark eyes. "Edward, I couldn't be happier for you, finally getting what you want, but I am beginning to miss the old Edward," she told him. Edward was just looking at her with a confused look. "I guess, you were just helpless and you needed me to help you do almost everything and now you don't need me at all." "That's not true," Edward said, "I'm still the same person and I still need you."  
  
Kim was starting to feel a little selfish about even saying anything. It had only been one day and already she was pouting and feeling unwanted. She picked up Edward's hand in her own and just held it for a minute. "It does feel kind of good holding your hand," she told him, a smile shining through her tears. Edward smiled back at her and said, "it feels good to hold your hand too."  
  
I know this chapter is kind of boring, but I needed some sort of transition chapter--- things will pick up, I promise! 


End file.
